Sango&Miroku
by funkayazn
Summary: Okay, Miroku really likes Sango now and he tries a lot of things to get her to go out with him. And she's starting to like him a little more each day. Then when he does ask her out, what will she say? she tries to get overhim


Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, dont sue me, I dont got any money!! I only write FICTION about this...It's fanfiction.net anyway, right?!  
  
*thinking*  
  
Keiko (dats me): Sango and Miroku are my absolute fave couple!!!! So i'm writing about that!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
There was just one girl out there for Miroku, and he knew just who she was. He couldn't help but to stare at her all day long. She was a Goddess, she was a beauty, she was a princess. And she was perfect for him. But there was also a problem. This goddess didn't even notice Miroku unless he was flirting with her.  
  
Sango stared ahead of her, not even bothering to turn around when she was poked with a sharp pencil. It was going to be that perv Miroku again. Yeah, all the girls fell for him when he said something "slightly romantic" (he must rehearse lines all day long), but not Sango. She could see right through him. He was a stupid perv and nothing could change that view. Well, a pencil can.  
  
"Ow!" said Sango as she turned to slap Miroku, who had poked her again, and harder. He set his pencil down and drew a heart on a sheet of notebook paper and smiled. And he dodged her second attempt to slap him.  
  
Sango noticed the heart on the paper. She blushed. Sweat was dripping down her forehead. *does he like me? No, way, he does this to ALL the pretty girls he sees*, thought Sango. She turned her attention toward the teacher, Miss Fujita, who happened to walk into the classroom right when Miroku opened his mouth to say something. *thank you, Miss Fujita, for saving me! I will ALWAYS do my homework from now on*, thought Sango.  
  
"Kagome! Turn around, please, it's time for class," she said.  
  
~RING~ it was the lunch bell after a long hour of boring class  
  
Miroku took his lunch tray and searched for Sango. She was noticeable among all the other pretty teenage girls. Her pink eyeshadow, her long ponytail, flashy style (even though all girls' clothes in school are alike). And plus, she always sat alone. She didn't even like to be around Kagome, her best friend. Miroku strutted up to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"I guess beauty isn't everything," said Miroku. Even though his face was totally cool, inside his heart was jolting. What if she rejected him? What if she thought he was a perv like Kagome thought? he had practiced not blushing and acting cool in front of Sango since he first met her. He practiced getting the guts to talk to her.  
  
"What?!" said Sango. She was surprised when he sat down. He stared at her soft brown eyes and smiled.  
  
"Because if beauty causes popularity, you'd be the most popular girl at school," he said. Her warm eyes glittered with more surprised, but behind that surprise he could see a layer of envy and joy when he was around.  
  
"Puh-lease, Miroku, I am trying to eat here, okay?" said Sango. *But he is okay. Yeah, he's pervy but whatever, sometimes he says nice things. But if I act all wrong, he'll think I like him*, thought Sango.  
  
"What, are you going to throw up because I complimented you on your amazing beauty?" asked Miroku. The love was starting to come up to the surface. He could see her softening up.  
  
"I'll sit with Kagome, today," she said. Sango could feel her face turning red, she tried to stop blushing. *Now what?! If he sees me like this, he'll try to ask me out! That'll be horrible*, thought Sango. *Oh God, I think he saw me blushing. Why does he keep doing this?*  
  
Miroku smiled. *Yes! I know she has some feelings for me. I can see it. The worry that I'll find out. And her face matches her eyeshadow. She's blushing, all right. I guess I can show off in front of her.* and then his eyes wandered downward, below the waist.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Sango! Wait up!" said Miroku. Sango was walking along the paved, rocky sidewalk. Miroku watched her walk home all the time. It's what you do when you like someone. You tend to notice that person a bit more than anyone else, just as Miroku did Sango. He was riding his Harley-Davidson motorcycle, sent by his rich uncle who lived in the US. He rode up to Sango, blowing sand in her face.  
  
"Auugh!" she cried. "You have a motorcycle? Let me guess, you stole it."  
  
"No way. Why would you think that? Have you been watching me?" said Miroku. He stared at her eyes again and gave her a warm smile that Sango hated. That smile-it always made her melt inside.  
  
"You're the one who's been doing most of the watching."  
  
Miroku was taken back. It was true, though.  
  
"Just let me go home in peace," said Sango. There was a big gust of wind. It blew Miroku's short ponytail in the other direction, the sand going into HIS eyes now. But not long after he got it out, did he see Sango's skirt billow up and he saw her underwear. He reached out a hand when Sango slapped it away.  
  
"Don't you dare think about that!" she said as her skirt settled back in its place.  
  
"Let me give you a ride," he said and handed her a helmet. "Hop on. It's the least I can do for my um-cough-rudeness. Where do you live?"  
  
"You really think I'll tell you where I live?! You're stalking me, you idiot! You're a fool to believe I'm going to fall for that," she said. "But, I could use the ride. I live in Sakura Yamaguchi Apartments. Miss Yamaguchi is a good friend of my mother." (*wow, does she change her mind easily*-miroku)  
  
She climbed behind Miroku and hesitated but wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. *what am i doing?! I don't--ah, I could just say I'm in danger of falling and getting roadkill. But that's true*, she thought. He was warm. She wanted to be holding tight to him forever. But a tiny, get-back-to-reality voice said, *No way, you are falling for him, idiot* and another, romantic and wild voice said, *he's totally hot*. *I'm afraid that romantic-and-wild-voice is winning*, thought Sango as she clutched to him tightly.  
  
Miroku smiled. *Maybe she doesn't realize it, but she DOES love me. And why does she hang on so tight? I'm going to get red marks around my waist. But anything for her*. An annoying voice whispered *HER? YOU WANT HER?* but the real voice butted it out and said *yeah. Isn't she cute?* He wanted this to last forever...  
  
------------  
  
Keiko: okay, if you know so much about sango and miroku, dont tell me I'm wrong. If sango would NEVER EVER act like what i'm making her act, dont tell me! I hate bad stuff! review GOOD stuff!!! :P Its fiction, ppls, if i wanted to know what Sango REALLY would do if she was in this situation, I would've gone to rumiko takahashi! Review peeps! 


End file.
